A lateral (horizontal type) IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) has been conventionally known and disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-203358 (PTD 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-274308 (PTD 2).